wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for June 20, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. My log looks pretty paltry as far as this past week's activities are concerned. I mainly divided my days between working on encounters in Elegy Chapter 2.2 and working on the prologue and epilogue of that same chapter, with work progressing on the dialogue of the prologue and on the narrative of the epilogue each day. On Monday, I began making SI calculations for encounter tables in the T'kon and Orestes encounters. I discovered that, based on the potential force projection of the player group and the disposition of hostile forces for the T'kon encounter, a table wasn't necessary - I was able to set the enemy fighter force at 3 Claymore fighter-bombers for pretty all but the weakest combination of fighters the players have available to them. Work on calculations for the Orestes encounter was completed on Tuesday (which I largely lost work-wise due to a family emergency) and the table itself was posted on Wednesday, rounding out work on the Orestes encounter. I also worked on the Problems sub-section of the T'kon Meth encounter that same day, starting to flesh out the notes I'd generated for that encounter during the previous week. On Thursday, I worked on the Setup sub-section of the Valgard encounter and was able to finish that up, though it took longer than I originally intended due to the need to re-check some notes (the fact that there is no direct jump line between Valgard and Pasqual offered up a logical problem for which I had to come up with a quick and reasonable solution). I made the decision to turn the Valgard encounter into a "running fight", where the encounter spans the entire route through the system, and which will necessitate a re-calculation of the transit distance (again) in the Kabla Meth encounter for the approach from Qua'lat/Valgard/Vigrid, work that I'll attend to this coming week. Friday was devoted solely to work on the prologue and epilogue, and a few notes were moved from Chapter 2.2 into Chapter 2.3 on Friday as well. My Plan for this week is to continue work on Chapter 2.2. Work on 2.2 as a whole is progressing much more quickly than I'd originally anticipated and it gives me some hope that I might finish work on Elegy sometime during the next decade (which, pessimistic as that may sound, is a far better estimate for completion than the thirty-year estimate I made just a few weeks ago). Work on the epilogue is coming along rapidly, and if all goes according to plan I foresee finishing work on the narrative this coming week. I'll have more text to translate after that, a task that I generally look forward to. I still have plans to build a VASSAL space encounter utility (I have yet to take the time to find a 3D modeller to design craft, which I'd then use to generate silhouettes for this purpose), slicing work still needs to happen on the Kabla Meth and K'nag Rha encounters, I still need to work on the details of the Demon's Eye base and I need to get back to work on the Drayman-II deckplans for Chapter 2.4. All in all, things are pretty busy at the moment and my to-do list is growing ever longer. I hope to find more time to work on the campaign in the near future. Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next update will post to the WCRPG site and CIC forums sometime between 11-14Z next Monday, June 27th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts